Anger Management
by bell.esque
Summary: Tenten's getting mood swings after the announcement of an upcoming festival, so Neji's getting a bit worried. Her temper makes it hard for Neji to ask, so what does he do? Anger management. NejiTen implied SasuSaku,NaruHina,ShikaIno Rated T for mild lang.


Anger Management

By Kikoru Sijan

* * *

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Naruto or any of its characters.

"Regular speech"

'Thoughts'

* * *

A/N: This is NejiTen! Yay! Once again, random. Aren't all of my one-shots random (except for Not Too Sweet). Enjoy! Please note that this about five years after the time skip. Man, I should really be working on "From Orphans to Thieves."

* * *

Hyuuga Neji sighed as he followed his bun-haired teammate around Konoha. She was on another rampage, one that could rival even Sakura's or Tsunade's. Crowds moved to let the crazy girl through. There was much staring and whispers; definitely a sign of gossip.

"What are the hell are you all looking at?!" Tenten yelled. The people winced, mothers covering their children's eyes from Tenten's death glare, probably even worse than Sasuke's. Neji sighed again. _Really_, what was bothering her? She'd been like this ever since the day after Tsunade announced _all_ the villagers had to go to the upcoming festival. She also said that every boy must ask a girl, and if they refused, no more second chance. Of course, they still had to attend.

Neji sulked as he remembered his own troubles. _He_ didn't ask anyone yet either, and the festival started tomorrow in the early evening.

Shikamaru managed to snatch Ino, with many "troublesome"s in the sentence to hide up his true feelings, but Ino said yes anyway. She apparently felt a bit for the lazy ass as well.

The Uchiha prodigy managed to be _very_ lucky that Sakura still loved him after 5 years. He had just come back a few months ago. Neji couldn't understand how, though he respected her, Sakura _still_ loved such a traitor. Therefore, Sasuke asked Sakura through much difficulty and in a very unique Uchiha way, obviously having feelings for her as well. I mean, he _had _to pick _someone_ if he were to "restore the Uchiha clan." Of course, the pink-haired medic exclaimed, "Yes!" and Sasuke found himself drowned in a number of tackle hugs. Ouch, especially since they were coming from Sakura, but apparently, he didn't mind. They were probably the most talked about out of everyone that asked each other. I mean, _the_ emotionless, stoic Uchiha Sasuke just asked the energetic, cheerful Haruno Sakura. Complete opposites, but they _do_ say opposites attract.

Even Naruto, who was always referred to as "dead last" found somebody. Neji couldn't even believe blond had asked the Hyuuga heiress, Hyuuga Hinata aka his cousin. It wasn't even because Sakura was already taken, which would've been very expected. It was revealed that Naruto had asked Hinata _before_ Sasuke asked Sakura. Naruto had obviously and with no doubt gotten over his childhood crush on Sakura. He had finally realized the person that had been supporting him and chasing him ever since his academy days. Another example of opposites attract; a noisy, hyper blond and a shy, timid girl.

Neji could just imagine the horrors he would have to face if he didn't go; Even going without a partner. He glanced at Tenten, but quickly shook his head. She probably already had somebody to go with.

So, back to Tenten's problem. Now what was it that was causing her anger? The summer heat? No, Konoha was still pretty cool and windy. Plus, the trees provided a lot of shade. The stress of missions? No, they hadn't been getting any recently. Anger management? Yes, anger management. The evidence?

* * *

_**Case Scenario #1**_

It was early in the morning after Tsunade announced the festival. Neji was walking towards Tenten's house, since they always sparred this early in the morning. He knocked on the door of her apartment, where she lived by herself. There was no answer, and Neji jumped to her window and went in.

"Tenten?" A body quickly snapped upwards and glared at him.

"Neji. Get. Out. Now. You. Are. Not. Going. To. Tell. Anyone. About. My. Long. Hair. They. Are. Always. Buns. To. You. Got. It?" Tenten annunciated. Sure enough, her usual bun-styled hair was let down.

Now, Neji had seen Tenten's hair down a few times before when she would oversleep and he would have to use the method of climbing up and using her window, but never did she snap this much.

"Er…okay. Get ready…we're already late," Neji stated. Tenten's glare intensified.

"Don't _you_ tell me what to do!" Neji just stared blankly. He almost _always_ said stuff like that. "Now, get out!" Neji jumped off the window sill and waited for Tenten outside, not wanting to test her temper any further.

* * *

_**Case Scenario #2**_

On the same day, they didn't meet Lee at the training grounds, which was odd. He was usually the one who was there first, doing his extreme exercises. They decided to check up on him.

'Knock' "Come –sniffle- in." The door creaked open and they stepped into the small and simple apartment. The floor was littered with crumpled tissues, and a sobbing Lee was on the floor. His usual bowl-cut hair lost its gleam, and his shiny teeth were stained yellow. His eyebrows were drooping and his nose was red and runny. What a pathetic sight to behold.

"What happened?" Neji asked cautiously. Lee sobbed before getting his act together and trying not to wail in the middle.

"Sakura-san. I asked her to go with me…but Sasuke already asked heeeeeeeeeer!!!!!" Lee broke out in sobs. "I don't know what to do. Will you go with me, Tenten-chan?" Tenten shot him a quick glare. Neji was expecting her to say a comforting yes, but what she did was the complete opposite.

"Che. There's only one chance, Lee," Tenten snarled. "So shut up! And who said I didn't have somebody to go with."

* * *

_**Case Scenario #3**_

A few days later, Neji and Tenten were going to lunch after sparring. They entered a small lunch place. Tenten seemed to be in a slightly better mood, and was cheerfully looking at the laminated card with dishes. The waitress came.

"May I take your orders?" the waitress said, taking out her notepad and pen.

"I'll have some cold soba," Tenten said. The waitress gave a small frown.

"I'm sorry, we're out today. Anything else?"

"Ah…then maybe the udon?"

"Sorry, we have none…"

"Somen?" The waitress shook her head. Tenten seemed to want noodles today.

"Champon?"

"I'm sorry…" Tenten glared.

"What kind of place is this! You practically have _no_ noodles!" Tenten yelled, causing much commotion and slamming her hand down on the wooden table. Hard. The waitress winced.

"Gomen nasai. Maybe you would like some ramen?" Tenten snorted.

"I could just go to Ichiraku's for that. As a matter of fact, I will!" With that, Tenten stormed out of the restaurant. Neji bowed in apology.

"Please excuse my teammate's behavior. She's been acting a bit moody, and I'm not sure why." The waitress nodded as Neji left to go after Tenten.

* * *

_**Case Scenario #4**_

Tenten and Neji were in a clothing store. Tenten wanted to buy some more clothes, and she heard from Ino that there was a sale with 60 off of the Chinese-styled shirts she wore along with some of the same styled dresses. Ino herself bought a beautiful white dress with purple embroidery.

They were walking deeper, and Tenten finally found the place. Sadly, there was only one left, a red shirt with golden embroidery. Tenten instantaneously fell in love with it and ran for it. At the same moment, another girl saw the shirt, and the two collided trying to get it.

"Hey! I got it first!" the girl cried. Tenten glared, tugging lightly on the shirt.

"No, _I_ did." Neji just watched from afar. Usually Tenten just gave them the clothes. Anyway, she wasn't much of a shopper.

"What's your problem?" Judging by the fact the girl had no hitai-ate, her clothing was extremely tight and hard to travel in comfortably, and she had no kunai holders, Neji guessed she wasn't a ninja. Tenten gave a quick tug and took the shirt. "HEEEEEEEEEEEEY!?" the girl whined.

Tenten finally snapped, and pulled out kunai attached with string. She shot the kunai out and manipulated them so that they tied the girl up. "Annoying."

'She's beginning to sound like Uchiha…' Neji thought.

* * *

These were just four of the many events that occurred throughout the week. 'Ping' Neji had an idea.

"Tenten, why don't you come to my house for a bit…" Tenten turned around and gave a quick smile.

"Sure!"

* * *

_At Neji's place…_

"Urm…so what are we doing here?" Tenten asked as the air conditioner buzzed, filling the room with cold air. She sat cross-legged across from Neji, who was in the same position.

"I've come to talk about…your mood swings…" Tenten stared at him for a moment. She finally registered what he meant.

"Ooooooooooh." Neji nodded.

"So…I have come to discuss some symptoms and help you with anger management," Neji said, pulling out a clipboard and brush.

"Okie dokie, Dr. Neji." Neji glared.

"I do not have enough experience to be titled 'Doctor'." Tenten grinned.

"Okay then…" Neji nodded and began to read the list.

"It's that time of the month…" Neji stated nervously. Tenten flared.

"PERVERT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" –insert Neji being beaten up by Tenten-

"Ouch…okay next is the heat?" Tenten shook her head no.

"Peer pressure?"

"Nope."

"Difficulty mastering a jutsu?"

"No."

"Stress?"

"Not really."

"Not enough sleep?"

"Sleeping earlier."

"Not proper nourishment?"

"The damn restaurant's fault, Dr. Neji." Neji sweat dropped. That was a while ago.

"Studying too many scrolls?...And stop calling me that."

"Not really doing much of that now, Dr. Neji. I can still call you that."

"Stop. Strain when trying to develop a new jutsu?"

"I'm not developing one currently."

"Lack of chakra?"

"No. I don't think so. Why don't you check, you have byakugan." Neji checked.

"Nope…"

* * *

_Two hours later_…

"Losing your weapons and having to look for them?"

"No! Neji, come on! You've covered almost everything!!! It's none of that!"

"No, wait. There's one last one." Tenten raised an eyebrow.

"Is that so, Dr. Neji?" Neji glared very intensely.

"I told you not to call me that!" he yelled.

"Look who needs the anger management now." Neji sighed.

"Okay, this is the last one, though I doubt it. Not having somebody to go to the festival with and/or not going with somebody you want to go with." Tenten blinked.

"I….I think that's right…" Neji raised an eyebrow. She was having the same problem as him, then?

"Are you going with somebody?"

"Well…no…"

"Why did you say that when you refused Lee's offer than?"

"For more…support…It was kinda mean wasn't it?" Tenten said, scratching the back of her head.

"Aa…"

"So, urm…you going with anyone?"

"Hopefully…"

"Huh? What does that mean?"

"Will you go with me?" Neji asked, a small tint of pink adorning his cheeks. Tenten's brown eyes brightened.

"Sure, I've been waiting for _you_ to ask!" Neji blinked.

"_Really_?" Tenten nodded and tackle hugged him.

'Argh…now I know how it feels, Uchiha…And all I can say is, "Ouch."'

* * *

A/N: Done! Muahahah! I really need to get going and do "From Orphans to Thieves". I didn't really like how this one came out, but I tried…

Kikoru x3


End file.
